Mike and Zoey's Diapey Sextravaganza
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's the 8th Anniversary of Mike and Zoey's marriage as we go to Rome, Italy where they are on their 2nd honeymoon, as Mike is planning on making one of her fantasies come to life. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this was co-written by me and Hellflores.


Mike and Zoey's Diapey Sextravaganza

**Summary: In this story which takes place after "Gwen and Courtney's New Year's Eve Sleepover", as Mike and Zoey Smith celebrate their 8th wedding anniversary but it is also their 2nd honeymoon, they decide to go all out and do something incredible and special as Mike has something really special planned for Zoey... she doesn't know anything about Mike's surprise.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

**This is a Genius Production! ENJOY!**

It was Wednesday September 17th 2025, it was the 8th anniversary of Mike and Zoey's marriage as they've been in Rome, Italy at the Hotel Eden for the past week and a half as it was the second to last day before they are supposed to leave and return home as they have had a very romantic, classy, and fun anniversary dinner the night before as they were planning on having diaper sex for their anniversary but what Zoey doesn't know is that Mike is planning for the day ahead... anyway they were sleeping in their bed wearing their sleep shirts and their diapers as Mike was wearing his Rearz Prince diaper, while Zoey was wearing her Rearz Princess diaper as they were in a cuddling position in the bed before they started to wake up as it was 8:00 AM.

"Ahhh..." They yawned before they woke up and looked at each other's faces.

"Good morning, and Happy Anniversary Mikey Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Good morning and Happy Anniversary to you Zoey." Mike responded back before they kissed as they sniffed a weird odor.

"Mikey... what is that smell?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I don't know, let's sniff again." Mike answered before he and Zoey sniffed again as it turned out that their diapers were really wet.

"Our diapeys are very wet." Mike and Zoey said to each other.

"Wanna do diapey changies before breakfast?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure, Mikey boo." Zoey answered Mike before they got up.

"Lie down first Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Huh?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Ladies first Zoey." Mike said to Zoey making her blush and giggle.

"Okies then." Zoey said before she lay down on the bed before Mike took off her wet diaper.

"What diapey would you like Zoey?" Mike said to Zoey.

"How about another Rearz Princess diapey please." Zoey responded back with a question of her own.

"Sounds good to me." Mike said before he grabbed it out of her draw, wiped her area, and powdered it softly before she placed it on.

"There we go! All nice, clean, and very cute." Mike said before he and Zoey kissed once more.

"Now it's your turn Mikey boo." Zoey said to Mike who laid on the bed before Zoey got up and took off his wet diaper.

"What diapey do you want Mike?" Zoey asked him.

"How about my Rearz Prince Diapey please." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said before she removed Mike's wet diaper, she wiped his area, powered his area softly then grabbed another Rearz Prince Diaper before she placed it on him.

"There we go Mikey Boo! All nice and clean!" Zoey said before she and Mike shared a nose kiss while giggling.

"Hehehe..." They giggled.

"How about I cook up waffles for breakfast?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Ooh! That sounds great! Cook the waffles in your Diapey please?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Okies." Mike said before they went into the kitchen as he grabbed his apron and put it on before he preheated the waffle iron, then he grabbed the waffle mix, two eggs, two cups of all purpose flour, 1 and a half cups of warm milk, six tablespoon of melted unsalted butter, 4 teaspoons of baking powder, 1 teaspoon of salt, and 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract before started making waffles the natural way while he was showing off his sexy diaper to his wife Zoey.

"Mmm! My sexy husband cooking Waffles in his sexy diapey... it's awesome!" Zoey said to Mike.

"And it's all yours, Zoe Zoe." Mike said before he winked at her.

"Hehehe." Zoey giggled while Mike kept cooking as he did the following as he combine the flour, sugar, baking powder and salt and whisk it in a large bowl, Mike whisk the eggs and stirred the warm milk, melted butter and vanilla extract while in a separate small bowl. Mike then poured the wet ingredients into the dry and whisk until it blended.

"Whew." Mike said as he stopped for a minute to talk to Zoey.

"I have something very important to tell you after breakfast." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies Mikey boo." Zoey said before he ladled the batter into the preheated waffle iron and cooked it until they were Golden Brown and crisp as he was now finished cooking a really nice batch of waffles for him and Zoey, as he also got out maple syrup and forks for himself and Zoey.

"All done." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yay! Oh! Can we eats some carbs as well?" Zoey cheered and asked Mike.

"Sure." Mike answered Zoey.

"Mikey... I was thinking about eating Bananas and Apples... those are good carbohydrates." Zoey said to him.

"Alright then, and cool!" Mike said before he grabbed some apples and bananas then he sliced them up into pieces for their waffles.

"There we go!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Mike before he also poured glasses of milk and orange juice with no pulp before they poured maple syrup onto their waffles.

"Milk for me... Orange Juice for the woman of my dreams... and yummy maple syrup.

"Aww! Thankies Mikey." Zoey said to Mike.

"You are so welcome Zoey... happy anniversary." Mike said before they clinked their glasses like a toast before they began to eat their breakfast.

"Mmm! Making waffles is so much better than cooking frozen waffles." Zoey said to Mike as they were enjoying their breakfast.

"Totes!" Mike said while they kept eating.

"Mmm! You're an amazing cook, honey." Zoey said to Mike complimenting his cooking.

"Aww, Thankies! You're even better than myself." Mike said to Zoey.

"Aww stop Mike! You are making me blush." Zoey said before they kissed again before they kept eating.

"I'm so glad that my director told me to take some time off." Mike said to Zoey.

"Me too, don't get me wrong, I really am happy that you are working hard as oen of the biggest and most famous movie stars in the world... it's just sometimes it tends to get a little lonely while you're away, whether you are in New York, Los Angeles, Atlanta, wherever you go it gets lonely sometimes and I miss you." Zoey said to Mike.

"Aww..." Mike said before he held his wife close.

"I know you get very worried about me and get lonely while I'm away working on movies and such. But don't worry... you know that you can trust me." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah... I know." Zoey said to Mike in response.

"Besides, you got the kids to keep you company." Mike said to Zoey.

"That is true, and I really do love the kids." Zoey said to Mike.

"Plus you know that Mike Jr and Holly love you so very much as well!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah... thankies." Zoey said before she kissed Mike on the cheek.

"Now let's continue eating." Zoey said to Mike.

"Of course." Mike said to Zoey before they kept eating until they finished as their plates and glasses were empty.

"That was a great breakfast." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said in agreement to Mike before they went into the bedroom to talk.

"Zoey... can I tell you something?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah... what is it?" Zoey answered before she asked him.

"Remember when you told me about one of your sexual fantasies?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Which one?" Zoey asked Mike.

"The one you told me, Cameron, and Jessica... the one you told me, Cameron, and Jessica... that yourfavorite sexual fantasy is where you and I have Diapey sex all day and night? Going wild and crazy not caring who hears or sees us?" Mike responded back to Zoey making her think as she started to blush heavily as her face turned super red.

"Oh! You mean us having Diapey Sex all day and night, going wild and crazy with our love...not caring who sees us or hears us! Ohhh!" Zoey said before she moaned and shivered again once she remembered.

"Yeah... well I was thinking that since we are still in Italy! I thought we finally make that fantasy into a reality." Mike said to Zoey making her gasp in shock and surprise.

"For real?!" Zoey asked Mike if it was legitimate or if it was a dream, a mirage.

"It's for real Zoe Zoe..." Mike answered Zoey in a seductive way making Zoey feel horny, excited, and giddy.

"YEAAAAAAAH!" Zoey squealed like a school girl as she hasn't squealed like that since Total Drama All-Stars when she and Mike were in the final two, then she tackle Mike onto the bed and kissed him repeatedly.

"Ohhh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Zoey said to Mike who laughed.

"Haha! You are so welcome Zoey!" Mike said while Zoey kept kissing Mike without stopping so Mike had to stop her.

"Easy Zoey... relax okies?" Mike requested and asked Zoey to relax and calm down.

"Okies! Sorry, I'm just-Ahhh! So excited!" Zoey answered and explained her excitement.

"Me too!" Mike said to Zoey before they sat up on the bed.

"This is going to be special you want to know why?" Mike said to Zoey before he asked her.

"Sure." Zoey answered Mike.

"We're gonna try out new positions and we're gonna do kinky stuff." Mike said to Zoey.

"Awesome! Let's get ready." Zoey said to Mike.

"Well, okies." Mike said to Zoey.

"How about we start off with some stripping towards each other." Zoey said to Mike.

"Cool! What costume should we wear?" Mike said before he asked Zoey.

"How about we wear three different costumes because we during our marathon, we obviously need breaks for diapey changies, lunch, and dinner." Zoey said to Mike.

"Cool." Mike said to Zoey.

"We wear the Angel and Devil Costume, we wear a sexy God and Goddess costume and we wear the Diapey Wangers Costume." Zoey told Mike.

"Okay cool." Mike said before he realized the third set of costumes that he and Zoey were planning on wearing.

"Wait?! Diapey Wanger?! But I don't have a costume!" Mike asked and said to Zoey.

"That's where you are wrong, Mike." Zoey said before she went to their suitcase and pulled out a surprise as it was Mike's very own Diapey Wanger costume.

"Oh my god! My own Diapey Wanger costume!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah, in Dark Turquoise... happy anniversary Mikey boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoey!" Mike said to Zoey.

"You're welcome." Zoey said before they kissed as they put on their Diapey Wangers costumes.

"How do I look?" Mike asked Zoey while he did a sexy pose.

"Wow... you look so strong and very sexy." Zoey answered Mike.

"Thankies Zoey." Mike and

"Now... how do I look?" Zoey asked before she did a sexy pose as well.

"Beautiful and so hawt!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Aw! Thankies." Zoey said before they kissed.

"You want it to be on camera?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes I do." Zoey answered Mike who got his phone out before he and Zoey went to the bedroom as he got it set up.

"Are you ready to have Diapey sex all day and night?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oh yes I am! Let's finally do this!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Yeah." Mike said before he began to record.

"Hey everyone, I am Mike Smith with most wonderful, most caring, loving, sexiest, hawtest woman in the whole world, Zoey Smith, as today is our 8th Anniversary as we're gonna do something new, I'm giving Zoey what she wants as we're gonna have Diapey sex all day and night." Mike introduced himself and Zoey to the camera.

"Yeah, it's my sexual fantasy to have Diapey sex all day and night with my Mikey Boo going wild and crazy with our love making... not caring who hears or sees us." Zoey said to the camera.

"Well enough talking... let's get to it Zoe Zoe!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies Mikey-boo." Zoey said before they started making out.

"Mmmm!" They both kissed each other while moaning passionately as Zoey stopped and stood up.

"Diapey Wanger gonna have some fun with her hawt husband." Zoey said to the camera.

"Yeah!" Mike said with eagerness.

"So sit down Mikey... my sexy diapey wanger." Zoey seductively said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said to Zoey before he sat down on the bed before Zoey began to strip as she removed her Diapey Wanger uniform, exposing her red bra covering up her 32-B cup breasts and red fishnet stockings.

"How do I look, Mikey?" Zoey asked Mike.

"So hawt!" Mike answered Zoey as he started getting hard with a diapered bulge.

"Thankies... now enjoy the show." Zoey said before she started doing a very sexy lap dance to Mike.

"Mmmm! You like what you see?" Zoey moaned and asked him.

"Oh my goodness yes." Mike answered Zoey.

"Good boy." Zoey said before she stopped as they tongue kissed.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned during their brief but sexy kissing session as they stopped kissing.

"I wuv your tasty tongue so much." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies, now sit down... time for this Diapey Wanger to respond." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies Mikey boo." Zoey said before she and Mike switched places before he started stripping off his uniform, leaving him just with his diaper.

"How do I look now, Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey.

"So hawt and strong!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Why Thankies..." Mike said before he started doing a very sexy dance for Zoey who was blushing like hell.

"Ohhh! Wow...! This is so fucking hawt Mikey Boo! Would it be okay if I rubbed my diapey pussy to this please?" Zoey moaned, shouted, and asked Mike.

"Well... I didn't rub myself..." Mike responded before he thought about it for half a second before he could answer.

"Hmm, okies then." Mike answered Zoey.

"Thankies and I'm sorry." Zoey said before she started rubbing herself.

"Mmmm..." Zoey moaned softly while Mike kept sexy dancing like during his Academy Award winning performance as Prince in Purple Rain.

"God, you are dancing so sexy... just like you did in Purple Rain... it's so hawt." Zoey said to Mike who blushed.

Why thankies..." Mike said before he started twerking for Zoey as she rubbed herself even harder.

"Mmm! You like that?" Mike moaned and asked Zoey.

"I wuv it! I wanna suck on your hawd baba!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Well... okies Zoey." Mike said before he stopped dancing and touched the frontal of his diaper before he revealed his hard and meaty 11 inch long and 2 inch thick baba as Zoey was feeling very aroused, before she was drooling, feeling sexually euphoric, feeling horny, as she was also enamored with it.

"So... what do you think of my hawd, thick, and meaty baba?" Mike asked Zoey in the most seductive way possible.

"It is so big! so hawt! so hawd! and so yummy!" Zoey answered Mike as she wasted no time before she started sucking Mike's baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned with glee and passion causing Mike to groan.

"Ohhh! Shit! Easy there honey!" Mike moaned, groaned, and shouted at Zoey.

"Mmmm!" Zoey stopped but stroked his baba hard.

"I'm sorry but your big baba looks so fucking tasty!" Zoey said before she resumed sucking him.

"Ohhh! Oh wow! Feels so great!" Mike grunted, groaned, and moaned softly before he placed his hands behind his head relaxing away while she was sucking his baba.

"This feels so glorious!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled a moan as she said 'yes' while she kept sucking and stroking Mike's baba even harder.

"Mmmm...!" Zoey muffled and moaned once more.

"Ohhhh! Zoey!" Mike moaned and said before he started rubbing her hair as she kept sucking him even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Zoey muffled and moaned as while she started to deepthroat, and deepdrool his baba before Mike gently grabbed her head and began to fuck her mouth as she loved having his baba in her mouth as Mike was loving getting it sucked by Zoey as Mike began to speak to the camera.

"Look at my hawt sexy wife! She's so good at sucking on my hawd baba! You wuv my baba right, Zoe Zoe?" Mike said to the camera.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey kept at it until it was time.

"Zoe Zoe! I'm gonna cumsies!" Mike shouted at Zoey.

"Mmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled before she stopped before she stroke his baba hard.

"Give me your hawt milky Mikey Boo!" Zoey said before she opened her mouth wide then Mike soon grunted.

"Oh shit! Here it comes!" Mike said before he started to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mike moaned and howled like a sexy wolf as he climaxed all over Zoey's mouth and face, then he gasped and panted.

"Oh yeah." Mike said seductively before he looked at Zoey.

"How was that?" Mike asked Zoey who swallowed all of it like it was fine wine.

"It's yummy like always." Zoey answered Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said back.

"Now, you can pleasure me." Zoey said to Mike who began to talk dirty to Zoey.

"Ohhh! Does the sexy Lavender Wanger want the Dark turquoise Wanger to lick her diapey pussy?" Mike moaned and asked Zoey.

"Yes, please." Zoey answered Mike.

"Of course!" Mike said before Zoey laid down as he moved her legs and started licking her hard.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled while licking her as Zoey was just loving it.

"OHHHHHHH...! Oh yes! Keep munching on my pink taco!" Zoey moaned, shouted, and demanded that Mike keep licking her.

"Mmm! Okies, Zoe Zoe!" Mike said before he licked and sucked Zoey's diapered pussy even harder while he also groping and squeezing her breasts.

"Mmmm!" Mike moaned with passion and delight.

"Ohh! Yes! Keep going!" Zoey shouted at Mike to keep going who did while she was feeling so good.

"Ohh! Oh fuck yeah Mikey! So hawt!" Zoey moaned, and shouted while Mike kept licking her like a snake.

"Mmmmmm...!" Mike muffled and moaned as he kept licking until it was time.

"I'm about to burst! I'm gonna give you my milky now! Here it comes!" Zoey shouted at Mike.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned before he started fingering her hard as he licked her even harder.

"GIVE IT TO ME LAVENDER WANGER!" Mike shouted at Zoey.

"OKIES TURQUOISE WANGER! AHHHHH!" Zoey shouted and moaned as she exploded all over Mike's face as he drank her sweet milk.

"Mmm! So sweet!" Mike moaned and said before she sucked her dry.

"Ohh! Hehehe, mmmm..." Zoey moaned, giggled, and moaned again.

"Now fuck me hawd Mike." Zoey said to Mike.

"Of course Zoey... I'll fuck you in a brand new position called Bow." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oooh! Dare to explain to me what it is?" Zoey said before she asked him what it was.

"Glady, it is a kneeling sex position where the male is on top, on the right angle, it provides stimulation to the A-Spot and the G-Spot, as I also hold your diapey ass and I pet and touch your beautiful breasts... so what do you think?" Mike explained the position before he asked Zoey.

"It sounds very sexy... let's do it." Zoey answered Mike before she laid on her side while Mike kneeled between her legs as he held her ass with one hand.

"Ready?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Do it!" Zoey answered Mike before he started fucking Zoey's diapered area hard.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted in pleasure.

"How does that feel?" Mike asked Zoey.

"So wonderful! So damn wonderful Michael Smith!" Zoey answered Mike.

"That's Perfect, Zoey Smith!" Mike said before he started touching and groping Zoey's breasts as he kept thrusting his wife hard and good.

"Oh yeah!" Mike shouted with delight.

"Ohhhh! Mmmm! So good! Fuck me hawder!" Zoey moaned and shouted at Mike.

"Say it like a proud Diapey Wanger!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Fuck me super hawd Dark Turquoise Wanger! Please fuck the Lavender Wanger super hawd!" Zoey screamed at Mike with such delight in her voice.

"You got it Lavender Wanger!" Mike said to Zoey with glee as he went harder and faster.

"Ohhhhh yes! So good!" Mike and Zoey moaned and shouted as he kept going harder and harder while they kissed each other passionately.

"Mmmm!" They moaned while Mike kept pounding until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies! Gonna cumsies!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Good! Cumsies inside of me!" Zoey said to Mike in response.

"You sure?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Don't worry, I can't make a baby so you can Cumsies inside of my hawt diapey pussy if you wanted to!" Zoey said to Mike.

"OKIES THEN!" Mike shouted as he kept at it until they were about to burst.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed before they panted.

"That was awesome." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said to Mike before they kissed once again.

"You wanna continue or should we take a break?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Take a break." Zoey answered Mike.

"Okies then." Mike said before he turned to the camera.

"We will be right back after a lunch break." Mike said to the camera before he and Zoey stopped to start their break.

"What should we eat?" Mike asked Zoey.

"How about chicken sandwiches." Zoey answered Mike.

"Can we make the order Parmesan chicken sandwiches?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered before they kissed.

"Let's change before we order the sandwiches." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies then." Mike said to Zoey before they changed and put on their usual shirts.

"You still look cute with your diapey on, whether it's wet or dry." Mike said to Zoey who blushed.

"Thankies, you too." Zoey said to Mike who blushed as well.

"Thankies, so should we order now?" Mike responded and asked Zoey.

"Yes please." Zoey answered Mike who ordered the Parmesan Chicken Sandwiches.

"Okay then, thanks!" Mike said before he hung up.

"It'll be up very soon." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies..." Zoey said to Mike.

"Wanna kiss while we wait?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Absolutely." Mike answered Zoey.

"Mmm...!" Mike and Zoey moaned during their kiss as theyboth kept kissing until Mike push themselves both onto their bed.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned once again before Mike started groping Zoey's ass a bit)

"Oh!" Zoey moaned softly before she grinned and blushed.

"Like my diapey ass?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Oh yeah I do!" Mike answered Zoey before he gave it a good smack.

"Oh! That feels so hawt." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah it does." Mike said before they started tongue kissing.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as he kept groping her ass until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" They asked the hotel worker.

"Room service." The hotel worker answered Mike and Zoey.

"Coming!" Mike said before he placed a robe on over his shirt and diaper as he opened the door.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Smith, sorry for interrupting but your sandwiches are here that'll be $19.99." The hotel worker said to Mike and Zoey.

"Thank you, here's $30, keep the change sir." Mike said to the hotel worker.

"Thank you." The hotel worker said before he brought the sandwiches over before he left as Mike and Zoey began to eat.

"Mmm...!" Mike moaned as he was enjoying his sandwich.

"These sandwiches are impressive!" Zoey said as she loved her sandwich.

"I know! Chicken Parmesan sandwiches are delicious." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes." Zoey said to Mike in agreement as they continued eating their lunch.

"Zoey... what names we can use when we're sexy Diapey god and goddesses?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Hmm... good question." Zoey said in response.

"How about... Michael, the Italian God of Diaper Sex and Movie Making, so... you like that Zoey?" Mike responded and asked Zoey.

"Mmmm...! Sounds good, now how about me?" Zoey answered before she asked Mike.

"Hmmmm... Zoey, The Goddess Of Diaper Sex and Beauty. Is that okay? Or you have something else, be honest. I won't be mad I promise." Mike asked and told Zoey.

"It's perfect." Zoey answered before they kissed, then they finished eating.

"Well Zoey, are you ready?" Mike asked Zoey.

"I sure am." Zoey answered Mike before they got dressed up as Michael, Roman God of Diaper Sex and Movie Making and Zoey the Roman Goddess of Diaper sex and Beauty as Mike and Zoey had togas, while they also had golden leaf crowns on their heads as they took off their shirts before they covered their chest with their respective togas.

"There! I look good as a God!" Mike said to Zoey.

"You look hawt too!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Now... how do I look?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Like a true sexy Diapey Goddess of beauty." Mike answered Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said before they kissed until Zoey pushed Mike onto the bed.

"Time for the next strip dance." Zoey said before Mike pressed record on the camera thus resuming their filming.

"Hey guys, we're back... this time we are going to do it as Roman God and goddesses." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah... it's time to strip again." Zoey said as they kissed before the stripping was about to begin as Zoey danced a bit like a goddess as she soon removed her toga, leaving her with her diaper and goddess leaf crown on.

"So sexy and beautiful!" Mike's baba got hard as he soon started stroking it inside of his diaper as he lifted up the bottom of his toga revealing his diaper.

"I didn't stroke my baba the first time... so I am not letting that happen again." Mike said to to the camera.

"Good!" Zoey said before she started dancing and shaking her ass for Mike.

"Like that my sexy god?" Zoey asked Mike.

"I sure do Zoey." Mike answered Zoey.

"That's wonderful Michael." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said back.

"Can I... spank your ass?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Ask politely God of Diapey Sex." Zoey demanded that Mike asked her again.

"Okies, Zoey, Beautiful Goddess Of Diapey Sex and Beauty, May I spank your sexy and thick Diapey ass?" Mike asked with seduction making her blush.

"Of course you can Michael." Zoey answered Mike.

"Thanks Zoey." Mike said before he began to spank Zoey's diapered butt.

"Slap it again!" Zoey said before Mike spanked her ass again and again.

"Ohh! You better let me slap your ass when it's your turn." Zoey moaned and said to Mike that he better let her spank him.

"Of course!" Mike said before he kept watching while he continued stroking his baba hard, getting close to prematurely exploding.

"Mmm! So hawt!" Mike moaned and said before he felt a wonderful and glorious sensation.

"Oh God! Oh my God! I'm gonna cumsies Zoey!" Mike shouted at Zoey warning her what was about to happen.

"Really?" Zoey asked him before he nodded.

"Then go ahead... Cumsies if you want to." Zoey seductively said before Mike was getting closer and closer until the moment arrived.

"Ohhh! Yeah, that's good." Mike moaned and said while he climaxed hard in his diaper as Zoey looked at him with a sexy glare.

"Hehehe... looks like you wuv my show." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah... now it's my turn." Mike said in response to Zoey.

"Would it be okay if I cleaned up before I got up there?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Of course." Zoey said before Mike wiped his baba which was filled with his own milky, he also wiped his waist before they switched places as his show was about begin.

"Are you ready Goddess Of Diapey Sex and Beauty?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes, my sexy Italian God of Diapey Sex." Zoey answered Mike before he started off by flexing a bit then he soon removed his God clothes, leaving him with his diaper and his god grass crown.

"How do I look?" Mike asked Zoey.

"You look glorious Michael." Zoey answered Mike.

"Why Thankies, Zoey." Mike said before he started dancing while Zoey rubbed herself slowly.

"Ohhh! So good, keep going." Zoey moaned and said before

"Of course Zoey!" Mike said before he danced more while he shook his ass like Zoey did.

"You like that?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oh! So very much!" Zoey answered before she rubbed herself harder.

"Can I spank you now?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Ask first." Mike said to Zoey.

"Can I please spank you Michael?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Absolutely Zoey my beautiful and sexy Goddess of Diapey Sex and beauty." Mike answered Zoey

"Yay!" Zoey cheered before she spanked Mike's ass hard.

"Oh! Wow that was hawd." Mike said to Zoey who started to giggle a bit.

"Hehehe, sorry! I'm just having too much fun." Zoey said to Mike who then grinned before he kept dancing while Zoey slapped his ass even more and rubbed herself even harder.

"Ohhhh! So hawt! so hawt!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike as she was enjoying herself.

"Thankies Zoe Zoe." Mike said before Zoey kept rubbing herself until it was time.

"Ohhh! Gonna Cumsies hawd!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Really?" Mike seductively asked Zoey who nodded.

"Then do it, my sexy goddess!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies my hawt god!" Zoey said before she kept going until she was about to explode all over her diaper.

"Ohhhh! Yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she exploded in all over her diaper.

"How was that?" Mike asked Zoey.

"That was so sexy and so hawt." Zoey answered Mike.

"Awesome! Now it's time to try out another new position called the Italian Chandelier!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Ooh! What's that?" Zoey said with eagerness.

"It's where I fuck you in the cowgirl position... I caress your beautiful chest, and your sexy diapey pussy while I pleasure your g-spot and your a-spot again as I hold your waist." Mike answered Zoey seductively.

"So... what do you think?" Mike asked her.

"It sounds hawt! Let's do it now!

"Hehe, okies my sexy Goddess!" Mike said before they kissed a bit until Mike laid down and Zoey hovered over his waist.

"You ready?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me hawd and good, Mikey Boo!" Zoey answered Mike with giddiness in her voice.

"Okies Zoe Zoe!" Mike said before he started to pound Zoey hard and good.

"Ohhh yeah!" Zoey moaned and shouted as Mike pounded her diapered pussy hard while his hands started groping and rubbing her breasts and her pussy a bit.

"Oh yes! Keep going, Mikey! Fuck me more!" Zoey shouted and begged Mike to keep going.

"Oh I will! I'll make sure it last longer than before!" Mike said before he groped and squeezed her breasts while he kept fucking her diapered area like a god.

"Ohhhhhh...! I feel like I am in heaven!" Zoey moaned and shouted with glee.

"Ohhh! Oh that's awesome!" Mike moaned once more before he started rubbing her respective G and A spot.

"Ohh! You like that?" Mike moaned and asked Zoey.

"I wuv it! Oh, baby! Keep going! I want it more!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Beg for me, my sexy Diapey goddess of beauty." Mike told Zoey to beg in a seductive way.

"OH MICHAEL! MY SEXY GOD OF DIAPEY SEX KEEP GOING! I WANT MORE! MORE! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME HAWDER THAN BEFORE!" Zoey begged to Mike.

"You got it Zoey!" Mike said before he started pounding Zoey even harder, going like a wild beast.

"OHHHH! Yes yes yes! So fucking good!" Zoey moaned, shouted, and praised Mike's pounding abilities.

"Totes! and Thankies!" Mike said before he kept pounding her while he rubbed her pussy, Breasts, G-spot and A-spot over and over again.

"Ohhh! I wuv you so much, Zoey Smith!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"I wuv you too Michael Smith!" Zoey said in response to Mike who kept pounding until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies! Gonna Cumsies Zoey!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Same Mikey-Boo!" Zoey said back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mike and Zoey moaned as they climaxed hard before before they switch to another new sex position called libra.

"It's time for another one called Libra." Mike said to Zoey.

"Ooh! Tell me about that one please?" Zoey said and asked Mike.

"Okies." Mike said before he began to explain what the Libra position was.

"I sit down against the wall while you ride me but you do the split."

"Ooh! Really?" Zoey said before she asked Mike.

"Yeah, plus I can see and kiss that beautiful face of yours." Mike answered Zoey.

"Nice!" Zoey said before Mike sat down against the wall before Zoey split her legs before he began to pound her as he was looking at her beautiful face.

"Oh yeah!" They said before they soon started kissing again while Mike fucked her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmm!" They moaned during the kiss.

"Take your time, my sexy god." Zoey said to Mike.

"Anything for you, my sexy goddess." Mike said before they kissed even more while Mike started groping her ass a bit.

"My god this is so perfect!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Undeniably perfect!" Zoey said back to Mike before they kept at it before Mike started to speak to the camera.

"Look at my sexy goddess of a wife! She is wuving my hawd fucking in her diapey pussy! Right, Zoe Zoe?" Mike said to the camera before he asked Zoey.

"Oh absolutely! Fuck me more, my sexy Italian God of Diapey Sex!" Mike answered Zoey who pushed Mike's face into her chest.

"Suck my soft boobs as well!"

"Oh okies!" Mike said before he sucked and licked Zoey's breasts while he kept fucking her harder and harder.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled as he was enjoying it.

"Oh yeah! God yeah! Feels like I'm breastfeeding you Mikey-Boo doesn't it?" Zoey said and asked Mike who nodded.

"Good!" Zoey said before Mike stopped sucking her breasts before he kept at it until it was time again.

"I'm gonna cumsies again!" Mike told Zoey that he was about to explode again.

"Me too! Try to hold it in a bit longer." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike said before he and Zoey made out as he fucked her harder and harder.

"Mmmm!" They moaned until Mike pulled out of the makeout.

"Oh god! I can't hold it in any longer!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Me neither!" Zoey said back to Mike until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHH...!" Mike and Zoey moaned before they climaxed hard once more as they panted heavily.

"You okay sweetie?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yes Zoey." Mike answered Zoey.

"Would it be okay if we pee and changey before we move to the next position?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey answered Mike before they began to pee in their diaperes which were filled with their milky.

"Ahhhh...!" They moaned and sighed euphorically.

"Zoey that feels so great!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes!" Zoey said in agreement to Mike before they kissed while they kept going until their diapers were full.

"We're full, ladies first." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies Mikey." Zoey said before Mike started to change Zoey's wet and cumsies filled diaper before he started to talk dirty to her.

"Looks like my sexy goddess Cumsies like a true goddess." Mike said to Zoey making her blush.

"Hahaha, Aww come on!" Zoey giggled and said to Mike.

"It's true!" Mike said before they kissed.

"What diapey do you want?" Mike asked Zoey.

"My Rearz Princess Diapey please." Zoey answered Mike.

"You got it Zoe Zoe." Mike said before he took off Zoey's dirty diaper, wiped her area clean and powdered it before he placed it on her.

"There you go, all clean." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies, now it's your turn." Zoey said before they switched places as Mike laid down as Zoey talked dirty to him while changing him.

"Hehehe, looks like my Italian Diapey God cumsies real hawd like a true god that he is." Zoey said to Mike.

"Come on Zoey." Mike said to Zoey trying to be modest.

"It's true... now what Diapey do you want Mikey?" Zoey said before she asked him.

"How about my Rearz Prince diapey please." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies then." Zoey said before she removed his wet and dirty diaper, powdered and wiped him clean and placed his fresh diaper on him.

"There you go... all nice and clean Mikey." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said before they kissed once more.

"So... what shall we do next?" Mike asked Zoey.

"How about I suck your hawt, meaty, big, sexy, and beautiful baba again." Zoey answered Mike.

"That sounds awesome! But this time we do it differently." Mike said to Zoey.

"How?" Zoey asked Mike before they got up off the bed and stood up.

"This is how." Mike said before he does a handstand and stretches his legs out in front of the wall.

"Whoa! What is that?" Zoey said before she asked him.

"This is called the clock position, as you suck my baba while I'm doing a handstand, you like it?" Mike explained the new position before he asked her if she liked it causing her to blush.

"Yes I do." Zoey answered Mike.

"Wanna suck my baba now?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes please." Zoey answered Mike again.

"Just... don't go too far, like last time." Mike said before he winked.

"Okies." Zoey said before she began to suck his baba.

"Mmm! Still so hawd and good." Zoey muffled and said to Mike.

"Hehehe, Thankies." Mike chuckled and said while Zoey continued sucking Mike's baba slowly, savoring the moment.

"Ohhh Yeah! Suck my hawd baba good, baby." Mike moaned, shouted, and said to Zoey.

"Okies Mikey-boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Mmmmm...!" Zoey muffled and moaned as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it like crazy.

"Ohhh yeah! Suck that baba real good, Zoe Zoe!" Mike moaned softly, and said to Zoey.

"Mmm!" Zoey softly moaned while she kept sucking Mike's baba as she went harder while she also fondled his balls.

"Mmm...! Mmmmm...!" Zoey muffled and moaned.

"Oh shit! Oh yeah! Mmm!" Mike shouted and moaned.

"That feels so good!" Mike said while Zoey kept at it until it was time.

"Oh fuck! Zoey, I'm gonna Cumsies again!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Mmmm! Good!" Zoey said before she deepthroated Mike's baba even harder while she stroked it a bit as well.

"Mmm! Give me all your hawt man milky!" Zoey muffled, and said to Mike.

"Ohhhh! Okies!" Mike moaned and said before he climaxed hard all over Zoey's face, mouth, and chest.

"Ohhhh! So fucking good!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey who licked it all up and swallowed it.

"Totes! Your milky taste so good!" Zoey said to Mike before he got out of the handstand.

"It's time that I lick your pink taco again." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey said to Mike.

"But in a new position called the Dragon." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oooh! These new positions are so awesome! Tell me about this one." Zoey said as she was very eager.

"You lie down on my knees on your back like the missionary but I lick you hard while holding your diapey ass." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oooh! That sounds sexy." Zoey said to Mike.

"Let's do it." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before Mike kneeled down while Zoey laid on top of his knees.

"Lick me like you mean it but take your time like I did." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies, my sexy goddess!" Mike said before he started licking Zoey's diapered area softly.

"Mmm! Still so sweet." Mike muffled before he told Zoey how sweet it still was.

"Ohhhh, yes! Just like that!" Zoey moaned, and shouted with delight while Mike licked her diapered pussy while she was enjoying herself.

"Oh Mikey! Lick me hawder!" Zoey shouted at Mike who stopped to respond.

"Relax my sweet diapey goddess, I'll do it very soon, just relax and enjoy my soft licks." Mike said to Zoey.

"Hehehe, okies. Sorry if I'm rushing things." Zoey said to Mike in response.

"No need to be sorry, honey bunny." Mike said before he licked Zoey even more while Zoey started rubbing her area.

"Ohhhh! Mmmmm...!" Zoey moaned away like she was an angel as she was feeling euphoric before she began to speak to the camera.

"As you can see... my sexy diapey wearing oscar winning movie star is doing such a spectacular job pleasuring me." Zoey said to Mike who stopped licking to respond back.

"That's because I always pleasure my sexy red haired diapey wearing wife like she was a beautiful goddess." Mike said to the camera making Zoey blush heavily.

"Awww, stop that!" Zoey said to Mike.

"It's true though!" Mike said before he started licking and sucking her diapered pussy hard.

"Mmmmm...!" Mike muffled and moaned.

"Oh God yes! Suck and lick my diapey pussy hawder!" Zoey shouted at Mike who did so to her delight.

"So Good! So fucking good!" Zoey shouted while Mike sucked and licked her harder and harder until it was time.

"Oh god! Mikey, I'm gonna Cumsies!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Excellent! Make me taste it!" Mike said back before he resumed sucking and licking until the moment arrived.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Zoey moaned and screamed while she climaxed all over his mouth and face.

"Ahhhhhh! So good!" Zoey moan and said in glee.

"Mmmmm!" Mike moaned while he swallowed her juice.

"Delicious, sweet and yummy like cherry pie." Mike said to Zoey.

"Hehehe, thankies." Zoey said to Mike.

"You're welcome, Zoe Zoe." Mike said before they kissed again.

"How about I fuck you doggy style this time?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Perfect." Zoey said before she got down on all fours while Mike got behind her and groped her diapered ass.

"Can I fuck your ass?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Of course." Zoey answered Mike.

"Great!" Mike said before he thrust into Zoey's sexy and thick diaper ass.

"Ohhhh!" They both moaned.

"Good grief, you're even tighter than last time." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah... go easy for a bit." Zoey told Mike to go easy.

"Okies." Mike said before he went easy with the poundings.

"Ah man! It still feels so good." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes... ohhh! Mikey, fuck my ass." Zoey said, moaned, and requested that Mike pound her butt.

"I will my sexy goddess." Mike said before he began to fuck her diapered butt, as he went softly but started moving a little faster while he slapped her diapered booty.

"Oh! Give me some more spanking." Zoey softly moaned and said to Mike.

"Okies then." Mike replied back before he slapped her thick diapered booty harder while he started fucking her harder.

"Like that?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oh yeah! So fucking much!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Perfect!" Mike said before he kept spanking her diapered ass while he went harder and faster on the pounding.

"This feels so great! So glorious!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Totes! How does it feel getting fucked by a sexy Italian God, Zoe Zoe?" Mike said in agreement before he asked Zoey.

"It feels so awesome!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Great!" Mike said before he started groping her breasts as he started pounding her diapered ass harder than ever.

"Ohhhh my god!" Zoey moaned and shouted before she clawed on the bed as Mike fucked her harder until it was time.

"Oh shit! Cumsies Time again!" Mike shouted at Zoey.

"Excellent! Cumsies inside of my diapey ass!" Zoey said to Mike to explode on her diapered butt.

"I will!" Mike said while he kept at it until it was time.

"Ahhhhhh...!" Mike and Zoey moaned as they climaxed before he pulled out.

"Oh yeah!" Mike said before he almost fell on top of Zoey until he used his hand as balance.

"You okay, honey?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yeah... I'm good. You wanna continue this in the shower?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Oooh! Shower sex! Count me in!" Zoey answered Mike.

"But this time... we do it in our diapeys." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies then! Get the camera." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said before he grabbed the camera, they moved to the bathroom, Mike put the camera down on top of the area where the sink is as they entered the showers holding hands.

"Shall we?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Come here." Zoey answered Mike before they soon kissed once again.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned during the kiss before Zoey pushed Mike against the shower wall while turning on the water.

"Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey a he was a bit concerned.

"I have an idea Mikey-Boo..." Zoey answered Mike.

"Okies... I'm listening." Mike said to Zoey.

"When we're in the showers having Diapey Sex... I bring out Commando Zoey, if that's cool with you?" Zoey explained to Mike her idea before she asked him.

"Um... Okies then. But could you go easy because last time... Your commando side almost made me her prison bitch." Mike answered Zoey before he requested that she take it easy with the whole 'Commando Zoey' thing causing Zoey to giggle.

"Hehehe..." Zoey giggled before she respond to what Mike said.

"Oh... don't worry, I'll try to ease it up. But I'll make sure I'll make it hawt and sexy for you." Zoey said before she closed her eyes as she pushed Mike a bit more.

"Hehehehe, shall we begin?" Commando Zoey softly laughed and asked Mike.

"Oh yes, yes we shall begin." Mike answered Commando Zoey before they began by making out hard.

"Mmmm!" Mike and Commando Zoey kiss each other hard while she started stroking his baba hard.

"Oh easy, Zoey." Mike said to Commando Zoey.

"Easy not my style, hawt stuff." Commando Zoey said before she started sucking Mike's baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Commando Zoey muffled and moaned as she loved sucking on Mike's baba.

"Ohhhh! Fucking god!" Mike moaned and shouted in delight.

"This is very kinky! So kinky!" Mike said before Commando Zoey stopped sucking but kept stroking.

"You like that?" Commando Zoey asked Mike.

"I wuv it!" Mike answered Commando Zoey before he started fucking her face hard.

"Ohhhh! Like that?" Mike moaned and asked her.

"Mmmmm!" Commando Zoey moaned in a yes for her answer to Mike.

"Well hawd is your style, then hawd is what your gonna get Commando Zoey my sexy diapey girl!" Mike said to Commando Zoey which made her very happy.

"Mmmmm!" Commando Zoey moaned and muffled her delight and joy while Mike fucked her mouth harder and harder until it was time.

"Ohhhh! Gonna Cumsies again!" Mike moaned and shouted before Commando Zoey stopped him as she stroke his baba hard.

"Then give me all your hawt Cumsies!" Commando Zoey said to Mike.

"Of course!" Mike said before she stroked it so hard and fast that it inevitably happened again.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...!" Mike moaned before he climaxed all over Commando Zoey's face and mouth as she swallowed it and then turned back to normal.

"Oh! Did you had fun with Commando Zoey?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yeah..." Mike answered Zoey.

"But you want more fun with me?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Oh yeah! Want me to lick you or fuck you now?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Fuck me." Zoey said before she leaned against the shower walls as Mike started fucking her diapered pussy hard.

"Oh! Not holding back Mikey?" Zoey moaned before she asked him.

"Nope! This Diapey God is going to fuck his Diapey Goddess hawd and good!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Great! Fuck me like you mean it, Michael!" Zoey said to Mike.

"You got it Zoey!" Mike said before he went hard and fast.

"Oh yeah! Oh yes! Fuck me hawder, Mikey Boo!" Zoey shouted at Mike.

"Oh I will Zoe Zoe!" Mike said while he kept pounding Zoey's diapered pussy like a true god while he soon started kissing her passionately.

"Mmm!" They moaned during the kiss as Mike groped her breasts, her diapered ass while he fucked her harder and harder.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during the kiss while Mike kept at it until it was time.

"I'm about to burst again! Cumsies time!"

"Me too! Oh god!" Zoey said before they exploded hard all over their diapers, and their respective areas.

"Ohhhh god!" Mike and Zoey shouted before they kissed once more.

"How was that?" Mike asked Zoey.

"So incredible!" Zoey answered Mike before they kissed again as they got out of the shower.

"Wanna take a break for dinner?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered Mike.

"We'll be back." Mike said before he turned off the camera as they began to take another break.

"Mikey... before we begin to think about dinner... I have to pee." Zoey said to Mike.

"Me too." Mike said before they relaxed their bladders as they began to pee in their already wet diapers which were wet from the shower sex as they were impressed about how absorbent the diapers are.

"Ahhhhhhh! Much better." They sighed and said in relief before they kissed again.

"We should change our diapeys again." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yup, but I'm changing you first this time." Zoey said to Mike in agreement before she said that she was changing him first this time.

"Sounds good to me." Mike said as he laid on the floor while Zoey went to their diaper bag and pulled out another Rearz Prince Diaper before she took off his wet one, then Mike got up, dried himself and his area before Zoey powdered and wiped his area before she placed the diaper on Mike.

"All clean and all dry Mikey-Boo." Zoey said Mike.

"Thankies Zoe Zoe." Mike said to Zoey who was next as he grabbed a clean Rearz Princess Diaper before he removed Zoey's wet one, before Zoey got up and dried herself off as Mike then powdered and wiped her area and placed the diaper on Zoey.

"Alrighty Zoe Zoe, you are now dry, nice, and clean." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said before they kissed, then Mike dropped onto the bed.

"Are you okay sweetie?

"Zoey, I'm of course I am okay, I'm also just a bit tired that's all. Is it okay if I just lay for a bit?" Mike answered Zoey before he asked her a question of his own.

"Sure, sweetie." Zoey answered Mike.

"Want me to order dinner?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Sure." Mike answered Zoey.

"What do you want me to order?" Zoey asked Mike.

"How about Lasagna." Mike answered Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey said back to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said before he got up and grabbed his pacifier necklace, placed it on around his neck before he placed the pacifier in his mouth while Zoey ordered the dinner.

"Yes I would like the lasagna... how long would that take." Zoey said while she was on the phone.

"45 Minutes... okay sounds good to me, thank you." Zoey said before she got off the phone.

"Mike... the dinner will be here in 45 minutes." Zoey said to Mike who took out his pacifier.

"Thankies." Mike said to Zoey.

"Your welcome, don't forget Mr. Bunny." Zoey to Mike before she brought out his favorite stuffed animal Mr. Bunny to Mike's delight.

"Aww, thankies!" Mike said before he started sleeping as he was cuddling onto the stuffed animal, sucking on the pacifier, as he was still wearing his normal dark turquoise shirt with his diaper as Zoey looked on.

"Aww, he looks so cute when he's asleep." Zoey kiss Mike's head and held him like a mom does with her baby while they waited for the food for the next 45 minutes until she started to sing a song.

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry._" Zoey sang the opening verse before she began to sing the chorus.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always._" Zoey sang the chorus before she began to sing the second verse.

"_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_." Zoey sang the second verse and the chorus before she started to sing the 3rd verse.

"_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold._

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong _

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together._" Zoey sang the 3rd verse before she was about to sing the chorus again as the song was almost done.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always._" Zoey finished singing the song as Mike smiled in his sleep.

"What a beautiful song." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know... you sang it to me before you proposed to me." Zoey said to Mike.

"I remember, it was that Christmas party... I remember you telling me about Cassie Collins." Mike said before he got up.

"Yeah, it was 2013... it was Friday December 13th 2013 that's when you proposed to me." Zoey said to Mike.

"Why did our engagement take so long?" Mike asked Zoey.

"I don't know, we didn't call off the wedding or anything it was a three year long engagement, we just probably didn't wanna rush it." Zoey answered Mike.

"Yeah, it was worth it... the waiting I mean because we had Total Drama Babies and then we had other things going on." Mike said before they kissed as there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." A male employee named Eli said to them.

"Got it." Zoey said before she placed on a robe before she answered the door.

"That'll be $34.99." Eli said to Zoey who got out $50.

"Here ya go sir, keep the change." Zoey said to him

"Thank you." Eli said before he left as Mike and Zoey got out their plates, grape juice and glasses as they poured the grape juice into the glasses before they began to eat their dinner.

"Mmm! Delicious!" Mike said to Zoey.

"I agree!" Zoey said to Mike in agreement.

"How was your nap, sweetie?" Zoey asked Mike.

"It was great! I feel better than ever! I can even continued after dinner." Mike answered Zoey.

"That's great." Zoey said to Mike before they soon grabbed their glasses of grape juice.

"To our anniversary and to us being together." Mike said.

"To being with the man of my life." Zoey said as well.

"Cheers." They said to each other before they clinked their glasses together and drank their drinks.

"I have an idea... the next time that I make a movie I am going to suggest that I work close to home so I can be closer to my family." Mike said to Zoey.

"Really?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yeah, Zoey I thought about what you said and it's lonely when I'm away in LA, New York, Atlanta, and more... I'm gonna only make movies in Toronto near home from now on. Zoey... I love you, I would quit making movies if I have to in order to be closer to you and to the kids." Mike answered and gave an explanation to Zoey.

"Aww, Mike!" Zoey said before she hugged Mike and kissed his cheek.

"That is so sweet of you. But I don't want you to quit just because of us. But I'm happy you want to be close to home." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah... but like I said, I'll only make movies in Toronto." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before they kissed once again as they continued eating their dinner.

"Well this is just a thought but... Warren Beatty had his wife Annette Bening in a few of his movies so I'm thinking that the next movie I star in... I could have you in it as my co-star." Mike said to Zoey who then looked very surprised.

"Really?! Me?! For real?!" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yeah." Mike answered Zoey.

"Mike! That is so awesome!" Zoey said before she hugged Mike again.

"Haha, I would love to be a co-star." Zoey said to Mike.

"Awesome, besides... I promise that you'll be treated fairly." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies Mikey." Zoey said before they resumed eating.

"This Lasagna is incredibly delicious!" Mike said to Zoey.

"I agree!" Zoey said before they finished their dinner.

"Just perfect." Mike said

"Totes... so you ready for the final strip dance?" Zoey said in agreement before she asked Mike.

"Oh yeah... the final one, the Angel and the Devil." Mike answered Zoey as he remembered before they got up and put their respective Angel and Devil costumes on as Zoey was wearing a sexy small white dress, with Angels wings, white stockings, and heels while Mike was wearing his fiery red suit complete with devil horns, and with the tail as well as he also sported fiery red facepaint like Finn Balor whenever he does the Demon character.

"Ready?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Let's do it." Zoey answered Mike before he resumed filming.

"We're back!" They said to the camera.

"This will be our final round in our all day and all night diapey sextravaganza!" Zoey said to the camera before Mike was next.

"This time... as Angel and Devil... and if you noticed... I added some face paint, so I can be more like a demon." Mike said to the camera.

"My sexy diapey wearing devil looks so hawt and so authentic!

"Thankies Zoey, now let the final strip show begin." Mike said to Zoey before he spoke to the camera again.

"But this time.. my sexy devil husband is going first." Zoey said to the camera.

"Really?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yup!" Zoey answered Mike before she sat down.

"Let's start, Mikey Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said before he began to strip as he took off his fiery red dress jacket.

"Oh yes!" Zoey said before she rubbed her diapered area while Mike removed his fiery red pants, showing off his diaper.

"How do I look, Zoe Zoe?" Mike asked Zoey before he flexed a bit as Zoey smirked.

"You always look hawt and sexy." Zoey answered Mike.

"Thankies Zoe Zoe." Mike said before he unbuttoned his dress shirt and took off his tie as Mike gave Zoey an epic lap dance.

"Like that?" Mike asked Zoey before he danced and soon shook his ass a bit.

"So very much!" Zoey answered Mike before she groped and slapped Mike's diapered ass.

"Like my diapey ass?" Mike asked Zoey.

"I love your Diapey ass Mikey Boo..." Zoey answered Mike.

"Perfect." Mike said before he started lap dancing even more.

"Ohhhh! So sexy and hawt!" Zoey moaned and shouted before she fingered herself even more until it was time.

"Oh, Cumsies Time again!" Zoey shouted as Mike was very pleased.

"Good... this sexy devil is looking forward to it so much!" Mike said to Zoey who was fingering and rubbing herself harder and harder before she was about to burst.

"Here it comes! AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Zoey shouted and moaned as she climaxed hard as she panted before Mike finished his show.

"How was that?" Mike asked Zoey.

"So very sexy and hawt." Zoey answered Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said to Zoey.

"Now it's your angel turn." Zoey said to Mike.

"Excellent." Mike said before they switched places as Zoey sported her sexy small white dress, with Angels wings, white stockings, heels, and a special version of her Rearz Princess diaper but it's white with flowers and angels on the pattern as Zoey raised up her dress to show Mike the new diaper.

"You like my new diapey Mikey?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Oooh! It looks so adorable." Mike answered Zoey.

"Aww Thankies, Mikey Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"How did you change from your regular Diapey to this cute and special one?" Mike asked Zoey.

"While you were doing your makeup! Now just relax my diapey wearing Devil! And enjoy your angel's sweet dancing." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said before Zoey began dancing as she danced slowly while she started stripping off her angel clothes, leaving on her halo, and showing off her special diaper.

"Don't I look beautiful?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Drop dead gorgeous and hawt!" Mike answered Zoey before he started stroking his baba slowly.

"It's like you dropped down from heaven." Mike said to Zoey.

"Oh yes I did! Just to be with you." Zoey said before she started shaking her ass while Mike kept stroking his baba hard.

"Oh yeah! You have one hawt thick diapey ass!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies my sexy devil!" Zoey said before Mike groped her ass while he kept stroking his baba.

"You wanna give this naughty angel a spanking?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Please!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Go right ahead." Zoey said before Mike began to give her diapered ass a hard spanking.

"Mmm!" Mike moaned softly.

"Oh! Do it again! But hawder!" Zoey softly moaned and said to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike said before he went even harder.

"Oh yes!" Zoey said as Mike was close to climax hard.

"I'm gonna Cumsies hawd!" Mike shouted at Zoey.

"Give this sexy angel your cumsies!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Where do you want it?" Mike asked Zoey.

"In my mouth!" Zoey kneeled down and opened her mouth.

"Ohhhh! Here it comes my sexy angel!" Mike moaned before he climaxed all over Zoey's face and mouth.

"Ahhh! Yeah!" Mike moaned and shouted as he kept shooting his load until Zoey swallowed all of it.

"So Zoey... how does it taste?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sweet like fine wine but much better." Zoey answered Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said to Zoey.

"Now... let's have some fun with cumstard." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies then." Mike said to Zoey before they took off their angel and devil costumes including his makeup as they also put regular shirts back on before they went into the kitchen.

"Hmm... let's see, OH!" Zoey said before grabbed some Vanilla Ice Cream and Cherry syrup.

"Mikey will wuv this." Zoey said to herself while Mike was at the mini-bar.

"Hmm... perfect!" Mike said before he grabbed whipped cream and chocolate syrup.

"She's enjoy this a lot." Mike said before they looked at each other with their desserts.

"Wow Zoey, you have Cherry Syrup, and Vanilla Ice Cream." Mike said to Zoey.

"You have Chocolate and Whipped Cream." Zoey said to Mike.

"Sweet." They said to each other before they went to the living room as they began doing cumstard.

"Let's begin." Mike and Zoey said to each other before they took off their shirts as Zoey started covering her area with some vanilla ice cream, making her shiver a bit as she added some cherry syrup.

"Oooh! Cold!" Zoey shivered and said to Mike.

"But sexy." Mike said before he started covering his baba with chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

"There." Mike said before they began doing the 69.

"Mmmmmm...!" They muffled as Mike licked and sucked Zoey's diapered pussy while Zoey sucked his baba, tasting the sweetness that they added to their areas.

"Mmmm! SO SWEET!" They muffled, moaned, and shouted before they kept at it enjoying the sugary sexual euphoria.

"Mmmmm! Gwen and Courtney are right! This is hawt and sweet!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Totes!" Mike said before he sucked her harder while Zoey did the same.

"MMMMMMMMM!" They kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! HERE IT COMES!" Mike and Zoey shouted as they climaxed all over each other's faces and swallowed their sweet milky.

"Mmmmmm...!" They muffled and moaned as they swallowed it before they cleaned up and changed each other's diapers once again.

"So Mikey-Boo... do you want me to peg you?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Of course I do." Mike answered Zoey.

"Good." Zoey said to Mike.

"But... don't let your commando side come out." Mike said back at Zoey.

"I won't I promise." Zoey said before she grabbed a red strap-on dildo, with a 10 inch baba and placed it over her diaper.

"Now... lick my baba, Mikey Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Sure thing Zoey." Mike said before she began to suck on Zoey's baba.

"Mmmmm…!" Mike muffled and moaned.

"Bravo Bambino." Zoey spoke Italian before she rubbed Mike's hair while he sucked her baba slowly. **(1)**

"Mmmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned enjoying her baba very much.

"Succhiare il mio baba hawder, Mikey Boo!" Zoey spoke Italian once again. **(2)**

"Mmmm! Okies, but your Italian is getting better, Zoe Zoe!" Mike moaned softly before he stoppoed sucking to compliment her Italian speaking.

"Grazie." Zoey said to Mike. **(3)**

Meanwhile, Mike deepthroated and deepdrooled her baba so much, so hard, and so quick as Zoey was about to climax.

"Oh caro! Vado alle cumsies." Zoey shouted and said to Mike in Italian once again as Mike was sucking her baba harder and harder. **(4)**

"OH GOD!" Zoey shouted before she started to climax hard inside of Mike's mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned during her climax as Mike was enjoying it.

"Mmmmmm!" Mike moaned while he swallowed her milky.

"So Mikey-boo... what did you think of my milky?" Zoey asked Mike.

"It was fantastic." Mike answered Zoey.

"Excellent Mikey-boo, now it's time for me to fuck you hawd." Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies then!" Mike said before he kneeled down while Zoey grabbed his waist.

"Are you ready?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Oh yeah, fuck me hawd, Zoey." Mike answered Zoey.

"Okies Mikey-Boo." Zoey said before she began to pound Mike hard.

"Ohhh! Oh yeah! That feels so good Zoey!" Mike moaned, and shouted with pure pleasure.

"Buono!" Zoey shouted before she kept pounding Mike hard while she groped his diapered ass. **(5)**

"Mmmmm! Like that, Mikey Boo?" Zoey moaned and asked Mike.

"OHHH! SO MUCH! FUCK ME HAWDER, PLEASE!" Mike moaned, and answered Zoey.

"Does my sexy devil want to be punished?" Zoey asked Mike.

"YES!" Mike shouted as he loved getting pegged by his wife.

"GOOD!" Zoey said before she went harder and harder until it was time.

"I'm about to cumsies!" Zoey shouted at Mike.

"Perfect!" Mike said to Zoey who pulled Mike into a hard passionate kiss as she fucked his ass harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Zoey and Mike moaned during the hot kiss and before long she climaxed hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They kept moaning during the hot kiss which got even hotter because of the climax, then Zoey then pulled out.

"How did that feel?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Perfect." Mike answered Zoey who took off the strap-on dildo.

"Zoey... before we get to the finale I wanna know one thing." Mike said to Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey said back.

"How does it feel that on this night of nights our anniversary to have your ultimate sexual fantasy come to life?" Mike asked Zoey.

"It's like a dream come true! 100 times better!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Awesome to hear." Mike said to Zoey.

"I know! It's all thanks to you, my wonderful, kind, sexy diapey wearing husband!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Well no problem honey, I will do anything to make my sexy, kind, wonderful, beautiful, and adorable diapey wearing wife happy." Zoey said before they kissed.

"Well... it's not over yet." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yeah this is it... the grand finale." Zoey said to Mike.

"Time we finish off in our most favorite position ever." Mike said to her.

"Missionary... and Mike, drag me into your devilish heaven! I want you to fuck me super hawd." Zoey said to Mike in a very seductive way.

"Okies Zoey." Mike said before he began to fuck Zoey in the missionary position.

"Ohhh!" Zoey moaned as Mike held his wife by her waist while he slammed his waist against hers.

"YES, MIKE! KEEP GOING!" Zoey shouted at Mike with complete glee, delight, and ecstasy.

"Oh I will!" Mike said before he kissed Zoey hard while he fucked her hard like a real devil.

"Mmmmmm!" Mike moaned during the kiss.

"MmmMMMMMM!" Zoey moaned as she pulled Mike closer, deepening their kiss while he kept fucking her harder and harder, preventing the urge to climax now so it can last longer as they stopped the kissing.

"Ohhhh! Oh Mikey-Boo!" Zoey moaned as she screamed out his name.

"Oh Zoey!" Mike did the same while he kept fucking Zoey's diapered pussy like they were in Heaven on earth.

"Does this feel like you're in heaven?!" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes! It does!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Good!" Mike said before he increased his pace, fucking her like no tomorrow.

"OHHHHH!" Mike moaned out once more with delight in his voice.

"Ahhhh! Fuck yes!" Zoey moaned while she rubbed her diapered clit, making her moan harder and louder while Mike fucked her even more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! THIS FEELS SO AMAZING!" Zoey moaned, shouted with complete joy, delight, and glee.

"THAT'S GREAT ZOEY! I ALSO AGREE! THIS FEELS SO PERFECT! I'M GETTING A WORKOUT HAVING DIAPEY SEX WITH THE WOMAN THAT I'VE CHERISHED!" Mike shouted in agreement while adding in that he was getting a workout making love with the woman that he's cherished making Zoey blush heavily.

"AWWW! I WUV YOU SO MUCH MIKEY-BOO!" Zoey said to Mike.

"I WUV YOU TOO ZOE-ZOE!" Mike said back as he kept at it while they were getting hornier, and hornier until it was time.

"OHHHH! IT'S HAPPENING, GONNA CUMSIES FOR THE LAST TIME TONIGHT!" Mike moaned, shouted, and told Zoey.

"ME TOO! OHHHH! I WANT TO KEEP GOING! I WANT THIS TO LAST LONGER!" Zoey said, moaned, and begged Mike to let it last just a bit longer.

"THEN LET'S TRY TO!" Mike said before he and Zoey kissed each other one final time as they both held in the urge to climax hard.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" They moaned during the kiss until... this happens.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Mike and Zoey moaned while they started to tongue kiss hard as he kept fucking her diapered pussy repeatedly harder and harder until it was time.

"MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MIA! MAMMA MIA ZOEY! IT'S TIME!" Mike shouted in Italian and English that he was about to explode. **(6)**

"SAME HERE! CUMSIES TIME!" Zoey shouted to Mike as they were finally about to explode with pure romantic passion.

"MAMMA MIA!" They shouted in Italian until it was about to happen... then it happens. **(7)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Mike and Zoey climaxed very hard before they collapsed on top of each other, then they panted and kissed.

"This has been the Mike and Zoey Diapey Sextravaganza." Mike said to the camera.

"It's been a blast, and we hope that you enjoyed it very much." Zoey said to the camera as well.

"Bye-bye." They said as they officially signed off before Mike turned off the camera.

"Mike... thankies for making my fantasy come to life, thankies so much for the greatest anniversary gift ever." Zoey said to Mike.

"You are so welcome." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed again.

"I have to pee badly Zoey, sorry." Mike said to Zoey.

"Hehe! Don't be sorry, I have to pee as well." Zoey giggled and said to Mike as they kissed before they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They moaned and sighed of relief while kept at it until their diapers were full.

"Much better." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes..." Zoey said before they took off their diapers and took a quick shower, then they cleaned up and put their regular diapers back on before they got their sleep shirts, their pacifier necklaces as Mike's was a Sky blue pacifier necklace, Zoey's was a Lavender Pacifier Necklace, Mike got Mr. Bunny as Mike got another anniversary surprise for Zoey.

"Zoey... I think that Mr. Bunny can use some company so early this morning I got you this." Mike said before he got out a stuffed bunny for Zoey that looked exactly like Mr. Bunny but it was a female equivalent of it as Zoey gasped in surprise.

"Her name is Ms. Bunny! Happy anniversary Zoey." Mike said to Zoey.

"Really for me?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yup!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Aww Mikey! This makes our anniversary the absolute best!" Zoey said before she hugged Mike while he hugged her back.

"I'm happy you love her, Zoe Zoe." Mike said to Zoey.

"I love her already!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Awesome." Mike said to Zoey as they held hands before they began to talk about what just took place when they made love all day and night.

"What was your favorite part of the Sextravaganza?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Hmmm...my favorite part was all those new sex positions we did! I especially wuv the Libra." Zoey answered Mike.

"Cool, what I wuv was the stripe dances, I wuv watching you dance as a Diapey Wanger, a goddess and as an angel." Mike told Zoey his favorite part making her blush.

"Aww! Thankies." Zoey said to Mike before they kissed again.

"Mikey-Boo, this is undeniably the most perfect anniversary ever." Zoey said to Mike.

"I'm glad that it's the perfect anniversary. Tio Amore Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey in English, while telling her that he loved her in Italian. **(8)**

"Tio Amore Mike." Zoey said the same thing back to Mike in Italian. **(9)**

Mike and Zoey kissed once more before they got comfy and ready for bed with their their pacifier necklaces and their plushies.

"Goodnight, my perfect angel of a wife." Mike said to Zoey.

"Goodnight my perfect hubby." Zoey said before they kissed for the last time as they placed the plushies aside next to each other below the lamp, before they placed on their pacifier necklaces, placed the pacifier parts into each other's mouths as Mike turned off the lights before they fell asleep in a cute, yet sexy cuddling sleeping position to end the anniversary.

**Wow! That one took a while, sorry it took so long.**

**I've been busy with baseball, and other things.**

**Translations:**

**[1] - "Good Boy"**

**[2] - "Suck my baba hawder, Mikey-Boo!"**

**[3] - "Thank you."**

**[4] - "Oh dear! I'm gonna cumsies" **

**[5] - "Good!"**

**[6] - "MY GOODNESS! MY GOODNESS! MY GOODNESS!**

**[7] - "MY GOODNESS!" **

**[8] - "I love you"**

**[9] - "I love you"**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY HOMEBOY WHO CO-WROTE THIS WITH ME HELLFLORES WHO GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE RECENTLEY!**

**CONGRATULATIONS DUDE! YOU DESERVE IT!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
